


Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtXOVKNazYU">Listening to this song is a requirement!</a></b> Hahaha okay maybe not a requirement, I guess, but it really super helps and it makes this all make sense. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

YouTube is just as addictive to Sergio and Fernando as it is to the rest of the world, so it's no real surprise that after a night of complete debauchery and bruised wrists and a near complete loss of bodily fluids, they are lounging in Sergio's rumpled bed in the middle of the afternoon, naked as newborns, their dopily smiling faces glued to Sergio's laptop screen.

"Oh, oh, there's a song I've been wanting you to hear." Sergio reaches around Fernando's body, his arms slipping under his to reach the keyboard and he rests his chin on Fernando's pale shoulder as he types into the search bar. Fernando rests his head against Sergio's temple and lets out a full, luxuriating yawn, shifting on the bed and hissing as he does, his entire body tender and a little raw and more relaxed than it's been in a long time.

Sergio finds the video without problem and they curl together as it starts up, Fernando's eyes lazing as Sergio licks soft kisses from behind Fernando's ear to the curve of his shoulder.

_...Boys wanna marry looking at my derrierre  
You can stare but if you touch it I'ma bury_

_Pretty as a picture_  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with ya  
I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty  
And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me 

_All eyes on me when I walk in,_  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
My walk my talk the way I dress  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful 

"Mm. Why did you want me to hear this song?" He tries valiantly to keep his eyes open as Sergio's clever mouth works its way back up, as he pushes a hand across Fernando's chest and finds a bruised nipple to rub.

"'Cause this is _your_ song, baby."

Fernando's grin stretches across his entire face and the room brightens with it. He pushes to lie back against the mattress, the computer forgotten but the song is now a soundtrack to the way Sergio turns against him, easing between Fernando's eternally spread legs and they both sigh into each other's mouths as Sergio traps Fernando's wrists together over his head with one hand. His other hand plucks at that now aching nipple until Fernando whimpers into his mouth, a preview for the deep invasion of Sergio feeding his cock into him once again, third time this morning and so Fernando is so open for him, so sensitive and so pink and so wet. The computer slides off their legs finally and falls onto its side next to them, the song muffled in blankets and under gasping moans of the names of saints and filthy words.

\--

Traffic in Liverpool can be extraordinarily frustrating at certain times and this is one of those times. Fernando takes a deep breath and frowns down at the radio, moodily hitting buttons until he comes across a familiar song, one that he doesn't immediately recognize but his cheeks flush when he finally does, his mind and body going straight back to that gorgeous weekend, the one that saw him in Sergio's bed and under that man for hours and hours. He can taste salt on the tip of his tongue and he smiles out at the lines of cars now, magically free of stress.

"This is a good song," Olalla remarks, her tone light and seemingly innocent. Fernando glances over at her and sees the expectation in her smile, the wait. He returns the smile seamlessly, reaching over to tangle their fingers.

"This is your song, baby."

(But he knows better.)


End file.
